Trooper
}}| | }} }| | }} } | | } | | }} }} } |'Difficulty:' } Superiors: } Duties: } Guides: } } | Quote: }}} |} You are the Trooper, experienced enough to know how to keep yourself from getting killed by a cranky ghoul, your main job involves keeping the NCR Base secure. If the Sergeant is feeling froggy, you may even get to die on a raid when you find the one wastelander with a minigun. Being a Trooper The Trooper Starts off with a R81 Service rifle. It's chambered in 5.56 and there are many other like it but this one is yours. without your rifle you are nothing, without you, your rifle is nothing. Together you are a legion killing machine. Being a trooper is much like being a recruit, except with more responsibility and better armament. You're taken more seriously, but don't let that get to your head. You're not a hero. 1.Report for Duty Walk up to the Captain or Commanding Officer. Salute. Report rank, Last Name and your Readiness to Kick some ass. + a *salute 2.Join a Squad The Commanding officer will either assign you to a squad, a SGT, Or both. Go meet them and get familiar. The Name/Hair Association should be something to keep track of. You've made it this far by knowing that sticking together with your team is paramount in your effectiveness and survival and its honestly more enjoyable that way. ''Your squad is your family, and you can spot your SGT from a mile away. You may be assigned, at some point, a recruit. This is an ideal candidate for a bullet shield or cognative psychotherapist, whichever is your fancy really. This one you take '''extra' care of. 3.Get an Assignment Wait for your SL to come back orders. You're either gonna be manning the firewall or going out into the field. This isn't your first rodeo, so be professional and don't act like a fucking recruit. 4.Follow Orders Engage your assignment. Listen to your SL. If you know where you are going, and you think you are going the wrong way, speak up. By now, you've taken note of the names of the leaders of the NCR and have been able to track their announcements on radio so you can pay attention to developments in the Deployment. 5.Wax on Wax Off When a place looks like a dump, people treat it like a dump. If there's Vomit/Blood/Cum/Bullet Casings all over the goddamn base, not only does it lower morale, but it makes us look weaker to our enemies and makes us more susceptible to raids. If you look like fresh meat you will get roasted. that itself is only accepted, but encouraged. Take a shower every now and then. Instruct a recruit (if you have one) in the ways of the mop and bucket, sheltering them from the horrors of the wastes and training their dexterity. 5.Survive Safety is an Illusion. Even if it looks like downtime, there's someone out there, waiting to kill you. Your Job is to be Ready when that time comes. Wait for More Orders, Keep yourself alive, keep your squad alive, Keep Mother Base looking Fly As Hell, See the NCR to victory. +25xp Chain of Command * Captain * Lieutenant * Medical Officer (Equal to LT.) * Sergeant * Heavy Trooper (Equal to SGT.) * Engineer (Equal to SGT.) * Trooper * Recruit